Slider windows for vehicles are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,863; and U.S. application Ser. Nos. 11/896,604; 10/996,046; 10/653,412; and 10/460,033, the entire contents of each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Although such known slider windows have been used successfully in connection with a variety of applications, further enhancements to such techniques are still possible. For example, such designs typically are specific to a particular application, whether that application is for a pickup truck, tractor, etc., and/or particular models of the same. Furthermore, it is often difficult to modify a single system to take into account the number of variables that exist, even within a particular application. For example, it often is difficult to adjust the rails, the substantially horizontal movement of the slidable window assembly, etc., to account for different window or cab sizes, etc. Such slidable assemblies also often do not form particularly good seals between the interior of the vehicle or utility cab and the exterior.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for improved slider glass assemblies, and/or methods of making the same. For example, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for slider glass assemblies that include structural components that are easily modifiable so as to facilitate incorporation in other cab or vehicle designs, and/or a more robust water resistant sealing means than what is currently available in today's market.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a window assembly for use in a vehicle is provided. A slidable window panel includes at least one top pin and at least one bottom pin attached thereto. A single fixed window panel includes a hole being defined therein for receiving the slidable panel. An elongated upper rail includes an upper rail channel defined therein for slidingly receiving the at least one top pin attached to the slidable panel, the upper rail being connected to the fixed panel. An elongated lower rail includes a lower rail channel defined therein for slidingly receiving the at least one bottom pin attached to the slidable panel, the lower rail being connected to the fixed panel. Forward and rear end details are provided to each of the upper and lower rails proximate to the hole for slidingly receiving, in respective channels formed therein, the at least one top pin and the at least one bottom pin. The upper rail channel and the lower rail channel are provided at a common depth. The slidable panel is laterally movable when being opened via the respective rail channels provided to the upper and lower rails. The channels in the forward and rear end details are formed so that the slidable panel is movable slightly outwardly towards the hole when the slidable window is being closed and slightly inwardly away from the hole when the slidable window is being opened.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making a window assembly for use in a vehicle is provided. A slidable window panel including at least one top pin and at least one bottom pin attached thereto is provided. A single fixed window panel including a hole being defined therein for receiving the slidable panel is provided. An elongated upper rail including an upper rail channel defined therein for slidingly receiving the at least one top pin attached to the slidable panel is connected to the fixed panel. An elongated lower rail including a lower rail channel defined therein for slidingly receiving the at least one bottom pin attached to the slidable panel is connected to the fixed panel. Forward and rear end details are connected to each of the upper and lower rails proximate to the hole for slidingly receiving, in respective channels formed therein, the at least one top pin and the at least one bottom pin. The upper rail channel and the lower rail channel are provided at a common depth. The slidable panel is laterally movable when being opened via the respective rail channels provided to the upper and lower rails. The channels in the forward and rear end details are formed so that the slidable panel is movable slightly outwardly towards the hole when the slidable window is being closed and slightly inwardly away from the hole when the slidable window is being opened.
In certain example embodiments, a vehicle comprising a window assembly is provided. It may include the window assembly described herein. For example, a slidable window panel includes at least one top pin and at least one bottom pin attached thereto. A single fixed window panel includes a hole being defined therein for receiving the slidable panel. An elongated upper rail includes an upper rail channel defined therein for slidingly receiving the at least one top pin attached to the slidable panel, the upper rail being connected to the fixed panel. An elongated lower rail includes a lower rail channel defined therein for slidingly receiving the at least one bottom pin attached to the slidable panel, the lower rail being connected to the fixed panel. Forward and rear end details are provided to each of the upper and lower rails proximate to the hole for slidingly receiving, in respective channels formed therein, the at least one top pin and the at least one bottom pin. The upper rail channel and the lower rail channel are provided at a common depth. The slidable panel is laterally movable when being opened via the respective rail channels provided to the upper and lower rails. The channels in the forward and rear end details are formed so that the slidable panel is movable slightly outwardly towards the hole when the slidable window is being closed and slightly inwardly away from the hole when the slidable window is being opened.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.